1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet head for ejecting ink to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. 2005/0073562 discloses an inkjet head for ejecting ink from nozzles to a recording medium such as recording paper. This inkjet head includes: a flow-path unit formed with an ink flow path including the nozzles; a reservoir unit for reserving the ink to be fed to the flow-path unit; and an actuator units for applying an ejection energy to the ink in the flow-path unit. The flow-path unit and the reservoir unit have structures in each of which a plurality of metal plates are stacked. The reservoir unit is so jointed to the flow-path unit that its internal flow path communicates with the ink flow path of the flow-path unit. Moreover, the actuator unit is fed with a drive signal from a drive circuit through a flexible flat cable to feed the ink in the flow-path unit with ejection energy.
In the foregoing examples, all of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art on a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.